


Traces

by green_grin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grin/pseuds/green_grin
Summary: A comic in 24 panels about finite and infinite love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Traces

**Author's Note:**

> I was raised in a religionless environnement. As a child, my passion was to roam the forest nearby and look for shed antlers, footprints of wild beasts, insect shells, empty nests, animals tracks and paths, feathers and bones. And, I realized growing up, any traces of life happening around me.  
> First time I grasped the concept of an eternal life, it terrified me. The knowledge that my existence will come to an end, my conscience will shut and the atoms of my rotting body will sustain other beings absolutely thrill and soothe me. Of course, I grieve the death of others and I am not actively looking forward to mine, for I value all lives and the unique chance I have to exist. I’m just glad that, one day, empty and nothing will be here to balance full and everything.  
> That you can be taught to lead a never ending fight within yourself, not living all those precious moments to the fullest, in terror of sullying any kind of immortal soul - I find it absolutely heartbreaking.  
> ***  
> Thanks to my dear Literation for the beta <3.


End file.
